


D'un stupide poisson à un stupide crabe

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, One Shot, love to hate you
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques mots d'Aphrodite à Death Mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'un stupide poisson à un stupide crabe

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** D’un stupide Poisson à un stupide Crabe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Pisces’ Aphrodite/’Cancer’ Death Mask  
>  **Genre :** _I hate everything about you_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** sans doute horriblement cliché, mais comme j’ai cessé de fréquenter ce fandom il y a des années je ne me rends pas compte d’à quel point.  
>  **Thèmes :** « crabe » + dialogue à insérer « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’aime » pour 31_jours (20 février ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 440

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’aime. Tu es agréable à regarder, sans être d’une beauté fracassante. Tu n’as pas le sens du devoir, quoi que tu prétendes. Tu fais ton travail, certes, et sans t’embarrasser de scrupules et pour cela le Grand Pope t’est reconnaissant. Mais tu tues juste pour t’amuser, même pas pour la gloire d’Athéna. Juste comme ça.

Au passage, j’admire ta force, sois-en certain. L’entièreté de ton caractère, aussi, ta détermination à suivre ta voie sans t’en laisser conter. Bien sûr, ça m’exaspère que tu ne m’écoutes pas, mais je n’aimerais pas non plus que tu te laisses impressionner par n’importe qui. D’ailleurs, je serais même jaloux si tu cédais devant quelqu’un d’autre que moi, Athéna ou le Grand Pope exceptés.

Mais je n’aime pas, entends-moi bien, vraiment pas, te voir agir ainsi à la légère. Le « plaisir » qu’on peut prendre à la destruction pure et simple, je ne le comprends pas. Où est la beauté là-dedans ? La beauté est une création, une transformation. Et toi tu détruis tout sans état d’âme. Or à quoi bon vivre sans beauté, dans le chaos total ? Tu me désespères.

Tu n’as rien d’aimable. Bien sûr, ça va de pair avec ta tendance à tout démolir sans te poser de question, tu ne te soucies guère de te faire aimer. Je ne t’intéresse pas le moins du monde, n’est-ce pas ? Tu fais, hélas, partie des ignares qui ne comprennent rien à l’art et à la voie de la beauté.

Nous sommes compagnons d’armes depuis bien longtemps. Cela crée des liens. Nous étions déjà des guerriers accomplis quand la plupart des Chevaliers d’Or actuels n’étaient encore que des enfants. Ensemble, nous méprisons le retard qu’ils ont longtemps eu sur nous. Nous avons jalousé secrètement leurs progrès. Chut, je sais que toi aussi. Et je me ferai arracher la langue avant d’avouer ça à quiconque. Ça reste entre nous.

Mais ça s’arrête là pour toi. Tu me fais l’honneur de m’accorder un peu de respect qu’à nos cadets, et presque de la confiance en cas de bataille. Cela semble bien peu, mais de ta part, je sais que c’est déjà beaucoup. Il me faut m’en contenter, aussi frustrant que ça soit de n’avoir pas plus.

Au final, tu es vraiment détestable, de te fermer ainsi au monde, enfermé que tu es dans ta carapace. Ça donnerait presque envie de te briser pour voir ce que tu caches au fond de toi. Si encore je savais comment m’y prendre… Stupide Crabe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’aime. Je n’aurais simplement jamais dû me laisser tomber amoureux de toi.


End file.
